1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boot jack that is removably attachable to a distal end of a rod so that the user can grip a proximal end of the same rod with their hand to remove their shoes while remaining in either a standing or sitting position. The invention is preferably to be used in conjunction with a device to assist a person in putting on their shoes, such as the invention taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,917 to inventor Diehm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices have been employed to assist a person in removing footwear from their feet. Some of these devices are designed to rest on the floor so that the shoe is wedged or clamped to the device and then the person lifts the foot on which the shoe is being worn to thus remove the shoe from the foot. Often, the user will be required to step on the device with the other foot during the time that the foot is being raised in order to provide the necessary force to remove the shoe. This type of device is hard for elderly people to use, particularly if they have problems with their legs or back, with balance, or with strength.
Another type of device that has been used to assist a person in removing their shoes is one that is provided with a long handle so that the user can grasp the handle with one hand and engage the shoe with an opposite end of the handle to remove the shoe. A modification of the type of invention is provided with two long handles so that the user can grasp the handles with both of their hands. These types of devices are usually made as unitary tools that can only serve the single purpose of removing shoes.
The present invention improves over the previous shoe and boot removing devices in that it is removably attachable to an existing rod or to an existing device for assisting a person in putting on their shoes or socks. By being removably attachable in this manner, the present invention can be added to existing handles to add new functionality to devices or handles.
Because the invention is removably attachable to a rod or handle, the invention can be removed form its original rod or handle and reattached to a new rod or handle in the event that the original rod or handle is broken or damaged.
The small size and weight of the invention also makes it easier and less expensive to make and to ship.
The present invention is a boot jack that is removably attachable to a distal end of a rod so that the boot jack can be used by an individual to remove their shoes while the individual is either sitting or standing and while the individual holds the opposite proximal end of the rod in their hand.
The invention is provided with a v-shaped part that extends outward away from the rod so that the user can place the heel of their shoe within the v-shaped part to engage the shoe with the invention while holding the opposite end of the rod. The invention is provided with a clamping structure for securing the boot jack around the distal end of the rod so that the boot jack extends outward away from the rod at approximately a 90-degree angle from the longitudinal axis of the rod.